


NygmobbleScarf

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: More fandom inspired knitting.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	NygmobbleScarf

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/wuvqZp2WhBsR-gNSZ8UDIorWpLcjid97OuIwx2WfuBZtCN4nE9wvErcXJZN-s51rLn9FegUIiltKdmSaZVoIQa-10jBBlilUhDyRCm75hjAzvEFBAisG_3DngfHK5s7_VzMwSLtDxw=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/ycWfBx2xrcVCpvWvknNBI3B2ec65jy2uvEcpyp0RP9AdG8U37gC2s1m5VX3uIhSTzQjOo9ZUQVJcBLM8hSiCeyhcPNNZF2MB7I3h7ZMYhCt_nz2TBwKtYufuZIBpF4W-drAyskxsTw=w1920-h1080)  


Fun fact: I bought this yarn just because it had green and purple in it. This is like the third brand of yarn I’ve found and is a mix of purple and green; I always knew Ed and Oswald were artistically pleasing ;) 


End file.
